


Klancemas Month 2019

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is Lance's cousin, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: A full (kinda, it's like 16 days at most) of holiday related klance fics!Edit: ended because of little interest and busy schedule
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Seeing you in my sweater

**Author's Note:**

> So because my job causes me to work late, I'm murging 2 days, except for day 5 together and hopefully posting on the even days.

It was stupid, even though his friends said it wasn’t, it was actually really sweet, but it felt so stupid. It was just a sweater, it wasn’t like Lance hadn’t stolen other items of clothing from him, why did a sweater matter?

Well because for someone who didn’t give much thought to if he’d ever be in a relationship, there was one fantasy he wanted to live out with his significant other. It might of stemmed from watching his mom steal his dad’s favourite coat even if it was for a simple trip to the store, but he remembered the look on his dad’s face. Not one of possession but just the feeling when your significant other wears something that says, ‘I’m theirs’.

He had this overly large sweater made for him, his last name and the marking of his mom’s motorcycle gang, The Mamora Blades on the back since he was a teenager. He kept it clean and safe, opting the hand wash it then risk it shrinking in the washing machine. He loved how cosy he felt in it, but more than anything, he wanted his significant other to steal it and parade around wearing it.

It was so stupid but he wanted it more than anything.

Of course, now it helped that he had a significant other, Lance. Cousin to his brother’s boyfriend and also majoring in astrophysics, with a minor in marine biology (Keith had no clue what Lance was planning on doing with a major like that, but he wouldn’t judge), he and Lance hadn’t gotten off on the best foot at first. Lance got annoyed with how much Keith would beat him on grades for their shared classes and Keith thought he was a pompous frat boy who had no hope of graduating on time. It was thanks to Shiro and Adam they saw differently. Lance had gotten a mild concussion slipping down the stairs to their school’s local pub. If it hadn’t been for him almost passing out at their table, Lance would of pretended he was fine. While Adam took care of paperwork and such, Shiro left him in charge of making sure Lance didn’t pass out again.

Keith wasn’t sure how his lips got so loose from a mild concussion, but Lance spilled how he couldn’t choose between space and sea, how his parents were so worried that he’d drop out of college due to the stress of the two, how he felt like Adam was constantly worried over him, how much he couldn’t stand his room mate but he couldn’t be rude, because his best friend had a crush on his room mate’s sister. He also talked about how he felt like he was gonna be alone forever because his relationships never worked out because they didn’t like him, how he had a feeling no one really liked him and they were just putting up with him, how scared he was he was going to prove everyone right by failing to graduate. He had never realised that someone who always had that infuriating smirk on his face held all this negative feeling in him.

So Keith told him about how he his relationship with his mom was strained after his dad’s death and how the state tried to say she wasn’t a fit mother because of her motorcycle gang. How he let the anger get the best of him when people would bully him or tease him. How it was easier to not even try hard and fail, giving in to what people expected of him then sit there and listen to them accuse him of cheating. Of how he felt like he was a burden on Shiro. How he would run away from situations instead of just talking to the people he cared about because he was scared about what would be said.

After all their hidden things were aired, somehow it was easier to talk to each other. Not that Lance still couldn’t find a way to get on his nerves. Maybe it had been that moment where they depended on each other or maybe all the time they spent together after, but Keith could tell he was gaining feelings. Part of him wanted to run and hide like he always did, but Lance could tell when he was hiding something and he wouldn’t leave him alone till he confessed what it was.

“What, did you think I was gonna leave you because you have a crush on me? Too bad, I don’t know why my mind goes to you when I just wanna hang out with someone or just talk to about anything, but it does, so what does that say about me?”

It said he had a crush on him too when only during a movie a few weeks later, Lance who’d been using Keith a pillow, pushed himself up and kissed him suddenly.

“It’s all I’ve been thinking about for the past 2 weeks.”

That was that after. They had their moments where they’d fall back into the life long game of ‘who can get annoyed the fastest?’ but it suited them. Then that stupid fantasy came back to mind. With the weather getting colder, Lance had shown off the many sweaters his mother and grandmother made for him.

“But you live in Miami?” Keith had questioned.

“Excuse you, but when the cold front hits and it’s 70, that’s freezing to us.” was all Lance replied with.

it’s not like Lance could complain. The slightest amount of wind and Keith would go pulling out his face mask. Point was, Lance would always look so cosy in his sweaters and he wanted to see Lance in his sweater. His one special sweater. He had offered many opportunists for Lance to take it, but he’d get really shy and quite and Keith would just drop it.

“Well of course he does.” Adam had explained when Keith complained to him, “You have to be the first good relationship he’s ever had. He acts like he knows what he’s doing, but he doesn’t. He wants to steal you sweater, but he keeps saying how he doesn’t want you to get cold, seeing how you keep pulling out a face mask at the slightest chill.”

Ok fine, so his habits were putting a stall on his main mission, but he wasn’t going to give up. he’d see Lance in sweater no matter what. Well, except telling him about his fantasy. There was no way they were gonna pull that from him.

* * *

Keith woke up to the sound of buzzing. He slowly blinked his eyes open to see Lance’s brown hair blocking his vision. He pulled Lance closer, squeezing his fingers as he tried to make sense of what he was hearing. The fairy lights in Lance’s room was the only light he should have been seeing, but there was another. A cell phone.

Now Keith had a predicament. One hand was laced with Lance’s across his waist and his other was under a pillow with Lance’s head on top of it. He was kinda stuck. And the phone just wouldn’t stop buzzing. Then Lance’s own started up, the buzz as loud as it’s owner.

“Hmmm,” Lance whined, pulling his free arm out from under the pillow and rubbing at his eyes. “What is that?”

“Our phones. they’re going off.”

Lance untangled his fingers from Keith’s and pushed himself up to reach his cell phone. He blinked bleary at the screen, dimed to save his eyes. They brighten by whatever he saw. Keith watched confused as Lance threw the covers back and rushed to the window, pulling up the blinds.

“It’s snowing!”

“What?” Keith said, getting up to follow Lance to the window.

Small flakes of snow fell to the ground, already sticking to the ground.

“I’ve never seen snow before!” Lance said.

Keith wanted to question it but he remembered Lance was from Miami. Closest thing he’d probably ever seen to snow was sand falling down or the fake snow at theme parks.

“Wanna go out and see it?”

“Yeah! Grab me a coat, I’m gonna put my shoes on.”

Keith pulled on his coat he’d been wearing the day before and went to grab Lance’s jacket when he saw his sweater, close to falling off the bed. He glanced over at Lance who was focused on digging out his warmer shoes. He grabbed his sweater and headed for the door, shoving his feet into the shoes he left there.

“Ready?”

“Yeah!” Lance said, taking the sweater from Keith and pulling it on, mind fully focused on getting out of the dorm as quickly as possible.

Keith followed, holding the door open for people heading out behind him before he joined Lance, who stood at the top of the steps, staring at the sky. The sun shined off the snow and the flakes stayed in form in Lance’s hair. Lance looked amazing, even with the obvious signs of just waking up. He looked amazing wearing Keith’s sweater.

“It’s this amazing?” Lance asked, facing Keith, the melted snowflakes on his face leaving wet spots.

Keith wiped away the water for Lance. “Yeah, you are.”

Lance turned red, smacking Keith on the chest. “That’s not – I didn’t – ugg, just shut up!”

“And you look even more amazing in my sweater.”

Lance seemed to then realise what he was wearing. He struggled to see the back of it, Keith only seeing the last three letters of his name being pulled over Lance’s shoulder before Lance went red again and shoved at him, hiding his face in his neck, making him laugh.

“I hate you. Why the heck are you so insistent on seeing me in this?”

“No reason.” Keith said, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. “I just thought it would look good on you.”

Lance pulled away enough to stare at his boyfriend. “I hope you know you’re never getting this back then.”

Keith shrugged, struggling to push down the smile that was growing on his face. “Worth it.”


	2. Snowed in wishlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan was to spend 2 weeks in a cabin in what Lance's hoped would be a romantic getaway. Except Mother Nature's child Snow didn't stick to people's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and kinda connected to chapter from the 2nd. I might just connect them all to make my life easier. I hope you like it regardless.

Lance hummed as he packed his book bag. This was going to be amazing. Just him and Keith, as far away from this college campus for 2 weeks. It had been part of his wish list to stay in a cabin during the winter at some point in his life. He always imagined it would be with his significant other or his friends. He certainly hadn’t imagined it would be with Keith, seeing how they couldn’t really get along when they first met, but who knew that it would be a concussion that would bring them together? He could have done without the headaches and wooziness but still. He was in a relationship that he finally felt safe and confident in (thanks high school relationships and Nyma) and nothing could bring his mood down.

A knock rang through his door and for a moment he was worried it was Griffin back to stay for the 2 week break their school was giving them because of the slight explosion that happened in the science building – Lance was sure it had been Pidge and Matt’s fault, not matter what they said – and he was gonna piss him off right before is dream wish list vacation.

“Lance?”

He brightened at the voice. Lance ran to the door and threw it open, already throwing himself into the arms of his boyfriend.

“And here to make my day even better. Hi good looking.”

Keith rolled his eyes good naturedly. “You’re such a weirdo.”

“But I’m your weirdo. Hey, do you wanna bring your stuff here since my room is near the parking lot?”

“Um, Lance? Have you looked outside yet?”

Lance raised an eyebrow at the tone. “No? I had the blinds closed to keep me from deciding to run out and enjoy the snow. I just got over my last cold, don’t need another one. Though I wouldn’t mind a bit if you took care of me for a whole two weeks. More cuddling.”

“But no kisses. It’s just…I think it’s better if you do.”

Now Lance was getting worried. He pulled away from Keith and went over to the window. He had a slight flashback to when he first saw snow starting the rain down on campus. Now however, it wasn’t a gentle rain, it was a torrential downpour. The heavy snow was sticking to each other and creating an already impressive mound.

“No.”

“The weather report said it’s gonna continue like this for the next few days.”

“No.”

“And the traffic report mentioned the roads to the cabin is closed.”

“No!”

“And the owner of the cabin called and cancelled our reservation and sent our money back to make sure we didn’t risk our lives to meet our reservation.”

“NO!”

* * *

Keith looked over at the lump on Lance’s bed. The school had already sent out a school wide text and email warning students still on campus to not leave. They were apparently working to get snowploughs out to remove the snow and then direct the students to the townhouses they had for events like this where there was a small group of students on campus. Until then, they were to stay in their dorms and in groups if possible. Keith had brought over all the groceries they bought in preparation for their trip and his bag.

Keith was pretty upset. If he had any clue this was gonna happen, he would have accepted Lance’s idea when they had made the plans originally to leave the night before. Keith didn’t want to be tired the ride over, so he insisted on leaving the next day. He would have never imagined this though.

He knew Lance was pretty upset though. Just like he had his odd fantasy about seeing Lance in his sweater, Lance had his own about being alone in a cabin with his significant other, but not in a horror movie way. Just taking the time to relax and be with each other with the beauty of nature around them.

He turned off the lights to the room, hitting the switch for the fairy lights before going over and climbing next to the lump. He tapped where he hoped Lance’s head was.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted but think of it this way. What if I went ahead because of your late night class last night and you were stuck here while I was at the cabin? At least we’re together.”

It was quiet and Keith wondered if Lance fell asleep in his sadness when the comforter moved until Lance’s head was shown.

“Yeah, but I wanted us to be alone at the cabin together. It was like, a wish list item for me to do with a significant other.”

Keith pulled the comforter down more to take Lance’s hand. “Tell me more.”

“Huh?”

“Of your wish list. What would you wanna do with a boyfriend? With me?”

“Well, I want us to go to a concert together, as soon as we find a meeting point in music likes.” Keith couldn’t blame Lance for that one. He liked old school rock while Lance lived on pop music. “I also wanna do a couples costume together. All my other dates said it was stupid.”

“Well we let Halloween slip us by, but we are going to that convention in April. Might as well start now.”

“Oh!” the comforter slipped off more as Lance pushed himself up to look down at Keith. “Can we do Link and Sidon? You know I love Zelda but I really wanna do a human Sidon outfit.”

“Overly happy and believes in everyone? A warrior who wants quiet and hugs? Can’t argue with that.”

Lance laughed at his boyfriend. “I want us to do touristy things in the city. Like, let’s get on one of the tour buses and just explore.”

“Random, but ok.”

“Hey, this is my wish list.” Lance said dropping down on Keith, slipping his hand out of Keith’s to hug him close instead. “And I want us to plan a trip together, like Spring Break trip where we plan and just go. Even if it’s with a group, we’ll have a day just to ourselves.”

“As long as it’s not popular places. I want to take you to Yahiko, it’s the area in Japan. I went with my mom and Shiro before I came here and it’s the perfect kind of out of the way place to go.”

“What else do you have on your wish list?” Lance asked, resting his chin on Keith’s chest. It seemed that his mind was finally far away from the cancelled trip.

“My wish list? To be with you. I don’t care what we do, I just want to do it with you.”

Lance turned red and hide his face in Keith’s chest. “First the sweater, now this! Why do you insist on being such a sap?”

“Because it’s so fun to see you blush.”

If someone asked him what he had on his wish list, Keith would have assumed they meant Christmas and started listing the few things he wanted. Now though, his wish list had one thing. A hope and desire that his relationship with Lance lasted so everything Lance had on his wish list could be done together. Even if right now they were just ideas said in a dorm room they were locked in because of snow. It was going to happen, someday.


	3. Simple decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually they're not allowed to hang stuff up on the ceiling but the school is feeling giving as the holiday season starts. Only rule, if you've got a Wi-Fi router in your room or the old sprinkler system, you can't do it. Keith has the sprinklers but thankfully, he gets a chance to decorate anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly swear my writing has gotten worse. I had no notes on my fic from yesterday on tumblr and that's like a sign that it's bad. I hope with the next few chapters I get better or I'm gonna feel way worse

“Remember everyone, the tree in the lobby should only have ornaments on it, not trash cause you’re too lazy to throw it out or any profanity like items. I swear I see a sex toy dangling from the branches, we are going to have issues!”

Lance looked around, already guessing the people who were going to ignore the RA’s warnings. Lance didn’t care, he was just glad they were told they could decorate. The only time they could hang things from the ceiling, unless of course their room had a Wi-Fi router or the old sprinkler systems. Lance was lucky, he had one of the newer rooms and just escaped getting a router in the room. The unfortunate issue was his roommate was Griffin was a regular Scrooge. Pretty much demanded that there shouldn’t be any Christmas in the room. Lance thought it was because he was Jewish and celebrated Hanukah but it turned out that he just thought it was a capitalist holiday and refused to give in. Lance had fond memories of decorating for Christmas with his family and he was extremely tempted to just ignore Griffin but he also didn’t want to lose decorations he spent money on.

Once the crowd around the tree died, Lance grabbed a blank paper ornament and drew a surfing Santa before hanging it on the tree. It wasn’t the gaudy one like at home, but it was something.

“Lance.” Lance turned to see Keith squeezing past people with a large gift bag in hand. “Guess what your cousin just handed me.”

Many people thought that Adam was a kind, responsible person. He was, most of the time. The other half he was a complete little shit who Lance couldn’t deal with without wanting to ring his neck. Whatever was in that bag could either be good or bad.

Keith opened it and showed it Lance. It was a boxed mini Christmas tree. Keith had an older room with a sprinkler system. It was turned off but still, rules were he couldn’t hang anything up on the ceiling and during that time they had to cancel their trip to a cabin because they got snowed in, they had gotten onto the topic of what they would do at their house for Christmas. Lance told him about the family he’d have, with music playing throughout the house, the smells of a Cuban feast wafting from the kitchen. Keith’s would be either packing for a trip his mom would take him and Shiro on or the traditions of blowing up balloons, bunching them and sticking them on the ceiling, getting a tree and pulling out the old school decorations to put on the tree and Nightmare Before Christmas playing on the TV for probably the 8th time that day. Lance knew that when their RA informed them that they’d get to put things on the ceilings, he was already texting Shiro. Then they said the rules and he broke down, emotionally, not literally. Lance had yet to see him cry and part of him didn’t want to.

“Wanna decorate it with me?”

“And actually have holiday cheer that isn’t destroyed by the Grinch I live with? Yes please. Oh! Can we listen to my holiday playlist? If I even try to play it in the room, Griffin just complains to the highest point of hell till I turn it off.”

“As long as Mariah Carey isn’t on there. Shiro listens to those songs all the time and if I have to hear it one more time, I will become violent.

“Well, I do love it when you get rough.” Lance teased enjoyed the red faced glare he got.

* * *

“I should have known there was a catch.”

They were in Keith’s dorm, his roommate Regis focused on his computer science homework or hacking into something, Lance didn’t know. He did know he was appreciating the music as his foot wouldn’t stop bouncing and he heard quite humming from across the room. But back to what Adam did. He had given Keith a box of decorations as well, mini ones to fit on the tree. Except they needed to be threaded.

“Hey, at least he also gave you lights.” Lance said, pulling out the small box of fairy lights.

Keith upended the box of decorations, happy to see a pack cut thread fall out too.

“Can you put the lights on the tree? That is the one thing I hate doing.” Keith asked already dreading threading all the stuff. He did notice that they were red and blue, both his and Lance’s favourite colours. Adam might be a little shit, but at least he was a kind one.

Keith struggled to get the thread to knot, cursing his habit of biting his nails. He’d use tweezers, but his Swiss Army Knife was in his bag and he was too stubborn to get up.

“I’m done!” Lance announced, turning the fairy lights and then letting out a squeak. “Ohh, I didn’t even notice it was the colourful ones. Aww, Adam cares.”

Keith glared at his boyfriend as he continued to struggle with thread.

“Poor baby, do you need help?”

“Don’t sit there you shit, help me!”

Adam highlighted his notes he knew he’d need for his upcoming final when he his phone started buzzing from an onslaught of texts. If it weren’t for Shiro napping on his bed, he thought it was his boyfriend. Once it was finally quite, he unlocked his phone and saw it had been Lance texting him, with many, many pictures attached. The first was a picture of what looked like Keith struggling to thread ornaments. Adam smirked, an asshole move yes, but so worth it. The next was the tree with the rainbow lights threaded through the branches. That one had been more for Lance than for Keith. The kid’s room was pretty close to being a fire hazard with all the string lights he had in his room. His asshole roommate complained about the coloured lights within the first week of being roommates, so he took them down. The next was Keith’s roommate, Regis he think it was, looking bewildered and annoyed all at once, holding an ornament in hand. Adam had no clue why they’d thrown it at him but the look on his face was something to giggle about. The next was Lance using two long ones to give Keith ears. The next was the finished tree, the red and blue ornaments glowing with the lights from the fairy lights plus an origami star. He knew Keith had been complaining about not being able to decorate his room the way he wanted, but he was glad his gift would bring a small bit of joy. The next came with a caption.

‘We thought he was doing homework, but he was coding a hologram tree with 12 special ornaments to appear on the 12 days leading up to Christmas.’

It wasn’t the best picture since the room was dark, but there was definitely a Christmas tree hovering over one of the desks. Adam decided he didn’t want to know how.

The last picture was a selfie of Keith and Lance, the tinsel he’d also included wrapped around their heads like flower crowns. He wondered where that went. He hadn’t seen it on the tree.

‘Keith says thank you for the tree. He wanted to decorate his room really bad so I’ll be donating my photo hanging fairy lights so he can hang up the extra ornaments on his side of the room. It’d be cool to see what his family does to their house for the holidays. You should text me pictures when you go with Shiro.’

Adam then had a thought. While he was sure Lance would love to see his family for the holidays, Lance did seem interested in seeing Keith’s family traditions.

“Hmm, I need to call aunty.”


	4. Not continuing

So I decided to not continue klancemas from @monthlyklance (also when posting this, realising that I hadn't actually hit post on yesterday's fic so a last present I guess)

For one, I’m working two jobs and usually get home at about 11:30 pm and am usually way to tired to even write. Another reason is it hasn’t been getting a lot of love. I know I’m not a famous fandom writer, but usually i have a bit more love on my fics then I’ve had for the ones I posted already. It kinda makes me feel like my writing isn’t good. I am the type of person who needs so much reassurance that I’m doing well. I’m not trying to make people feel sorry for me or anything. I just realised if people aren’t really gonna pay attention to it, it makes no sense draining myself to try and keep up trying to do it. Maybe this batch was just really bad. Hopefully with the next months of klance prompts, maybe I’ll get the urge to join and maybe produce something worthy of a bit of attention.


End file.
